


Stop me before I hug again

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Friends to Lovers, M/M, S11 semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Sam a favor, one that prompts a conversation about Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop me before I hug again

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of self-indulgent Destiel; a scene with the boys headed to save Cas and Dean opening up incrementally and in a sideways manner to Sam. Written to a prompt on the 1_million_words comm, the title being the prompt.

“I’ve got a favor to ask you,” Dean said from the driver’s seat.

Sam was lost in thinking things through; reviewing their plan, mentally searching for possible holes in it, and he barely heard him. The hiss of rain under the tires and the warm, humid spring air heavy and sweet around them didn’t help, either – he had to shift in his seat, shake it all off and focus to answer him.

“Sure,” he said. “Of course. A favor, as in… what?”

“If this works, and we push Luci out of him? I need you to get to Cas first. Help him out and make sure that he’s okay. Assuming we all survive, of course…”

“What? Why?”

They were the first two logical questions to spring to mind.

“Because… just because, all right? It’s kind of a simple request. Couldn’t you maybe agree and not pick it the hell apart?”

“You’re afraid how you’re going to react,” Sam blurted, and watched Dean’s jaw tighten. 

It was only going to be the two of them in the room, barring the unexpected, and Dean was hedging against how he might react. What Sam might see. Which was…

“Ridiculous,” Sam said.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a grown man, Dean; scared you’ll give away something I’m fully aware of. Something that beings on at _least_ three planes of existence are aware of, and…”

“That’s not it, Sam, I…”

“..it’s …ridiculous.”

“…I’m prepared for the worst but I’m not sure how …in charge of shit I’ll be if this actually works out. That’s all. I mean…hell, it’s not like I’m thinking I’m gonna start making out with the guy for fuck’s sake, okay? But he’s…. a hugger. And with everything this year…and his experiences with human feelings…it’s gotten way more complicated, lately.”

“Okay. All right…fine. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Thanks. Thing is I don’t …I can’t have him wake up to me being the one right over him. I can’t have him… _take_ it wrong in such a loaded situation.”

“So, then, you know?” Sam found himself blurting again, before he could reconsider.

“Know what?”

“That he loves you? I mean, as in really …”

“Will you cut it out?”

“….non-platonically loves you?”

“Yes,” Dean said, practically dancing in the driver’s seat with discomfort. “Okay? Shut up. Please. Shut up. Right now.”

Well, Sam thought – there was that. Finally.

“So… if it’s not reciprocated… don’t you think you should get it over with and tell him?”

Dean didn’t answer at all; looked out the window to his left rather than face him, and this time Sam decided not to push it. 

~*~

For better or worse, when it all went down Dean’s request proved moot because Sam got his bell rung pretty good; nothing he hadn’t been through before or wouldn’t experience again. But he was out cold for maybe ten seconds longer than Dean, and when he pulled himself to sitting, to standing, and got his bearings?

They were sitting against the wall; Dean’s back to it, Castiel in his lap. 

Castiel looked a thousand times more confused than he ever had before - which was saying something. But at least he was _there_ ; was alive and moving in a way that suggested he was going to make it.

And Dean wasn’t just holding him; he was kissing him- presses of his lips to Cas’ forehead, his temple, the corner of his mouth, tears in Dean’s eyes threatening to spill.

Sam stumbled to them and sat by them in time to see Castiel surface and smile up at them both, groggy.

“Think you can walk, buddy?” Sam asked him, and they got arms under him and headed for the Impala.

The better to get out of Dodge, before this could unexpectedly all go south.

“You saw nothing,” Sam heard Dean mutter to him as they dragged Castiel up the stairs between them.

“The hell I didn’t,” Sam said. “You don’t talk to him after this? I will.”

Dean’s jaw did its familiar dance of denial but Sam caught it: A shrug. A nod that said ‘okay.’ 

Amen to that, Sam thought. 

It was almost worth the minor concussion. And it would certainly be interesting – to see how this played out.


End file.
